


Switching Places

by ForeverBloodyWolf



Series: Jumping Dimensions [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverBloodyWolf/pseuds/ForeverBloodyWolf
Summary: During the abduction of Scott's, Stiles and Alison's parents, a freak accident causes the abducted to switch places with a different version of themselves. Problem? Chris finds himself on a post-sex bed.





	1. The Switch

   Being abducted was already bad enough but noooo, the universe seemed to think that Chris wasn't suffering enough. Not only had lightning suddenly strike upon the Nemeton, a abandoned jar of liquid had shattered to the a ground which caused a flash of bright greenish light. Next thing he knew, he was on a bed that was covered with proof of recent sexual activity, complete with used condoms and liquids that he prayed to god he wasn't laying on.

   Still tied up, Chris carefully gets off the bed to get a better look at the room he finds himself in. 

   The room was a rather spacious suit complete with it's own bathroom, which he could hear the faint sound of the shower in use; a large walk-in closet, which door was still widely open after it's owner had apparently went for a shower, was full of men wear. The room was devoid of any photos but had a nice painting which oddly enough had a glass cover and bolted to the wall over the large bed's headboard, though from the state of the bed it probably was justified. The nightstand wasn't any help either and only supported a decent looking lamp, a cellphone and a watch that looked like his right down to the scratched worn surface. From what Chris assumed was the entrance to the bed was a trail of clothing, a wallet poking out of one of the pants' pocket. 

   Wasn't sure of what the situation he was in, Chris nudged the wallet open only to find his own face looking back at him from a driver licence that had minor differences from his own. The shock from the wallet, discarded clothes and the messy bed added on to strain from the whole abduction was the main factor for Chris not realizing the shower's soft noise had stopped. 

   Before he knew it Chris was pinned face down to the floor with a firm hold on his head that prevented him from seeing the attacker's face, or his wet body judging by the way Chris was getting wet from the knee on his back.

"What are you doing here?" The man growled, just above Chris' head, "I don't recall me inviting you to my house, hunter."

   On high alert and with limited information Chris chose not to answer, trying to figure out why he seems to have heard of the man's voice before. In hindsight it was a bad decision and totally unnecessary. Why? The man got impatient and rolled Chris to his side, giving him a front roll seat of seeing a near naked man's body which was only covered by a loosely tied towel. And to make the matters worse, the towel wasn't very effective from Chris' point of view.

 "You better give me a good answer to where my date went because I just had a hard day at work and I do not enjoy my naked body being seen by a guy who is not my date one bit."

   Chris couldn't decide which was worse, him stumbling onto the after sex bed of another version of himself or the fact that the other him was sleeping with Peter Hale.

 

 

 


	2. Peter Being Unhappy About The Switch Was Expected

Peter started his day on the wrong side of the bed.

  
During the night all the computers at work had been infected and wouldn't run properly. Then after finally managing to get it to work they discovered that a large portion of their database had been corrupted. Good news was they had paper copies; bad news was they had to key it in file by file. It also didn't help that they were in the middle of a big project and some idiot had caused the whole building to black out, resulting a loss of at least an hour worth of work. In the end the whole office had to spend the entire day staring at a computer screen typing, and they still weren't even close to half done. 

The only comfort Peter had was that tonight was date night, and they both had a day off tomorrow. Stressed out from work, Peter opted for a nice quiet dinner with fine wine at home. They had a small chat about there day before Peter got too focused with playing footsie, needless to say they finished their dinner early.

* * *

  
After going a few rounds switching positions and roles, Peter decided to take a shower and made a show inviting his date to join him. Not effected by his age, his date-the always smoking hot Chris Argent had teased about how that him joining would probably undermine the whole point of taking a shower. Peter retorted that he was on-board with bathroom sex and didn't mind which one of them got a decent pounding against the wall, making his point while fondling with Chris' abs.

Peter ended up getting another round of pounding before Chris finally let him off to get his shower.

* * *

 

Mid-way through his shower Peter noticed something was off. Usually Chris would at least join him for a quick shower even if he didn't want to do it in the bathroom. After turning off the water the feeling that something went wrong got stronger. First thing Peter noticed was the way the heartbeat from his bedroom sounded slightly faster, second thing was that he now could smell other peoples scent along with the scent of the Nemeton, which immediately raised a red flag in his mind. 

 

Peter was definitely not happy when he opened to door to find that his Chris was nowhere to be found and another Chris, covered in dirt, was in his room going through his Chris' stuff.

* * *

 

"So little hunter, mind telling me how you got here? "Peter asked in a sickeningly sweet tone, using his limbs to cage Chris to the floor. "I haven't seen you around here before."

Not one bit comfortable being this close to a naked man, not to mention a werewolf, Chris tried to focus on Peter's face instead of whatever body part that was against him while giving a simple run down of how things were before the accident happened. Not buying it, Peter held Chris' chin still while he pulled closer till their foreheads were together, looking into each other eyes.

"Give me one good reason to believe your not a threat." Peter whispered, not letting slip any sign of Chris' emotion.

"It was never my intention to appear here. I swear to you that I have no ill-intentions towards you nor anyone in your pack."

"And I'm supposed to just take your word for it, just like that? "Peter delivered in a dry tone, his grip on Chris' chin tightened. 

"...Because my word is my honor, and I would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it."Chris replied, determined not to show any signs of weakness or falsehood.

"That's your final answer, your honor." 

"Yes."   

"Of all the things that stay constant, it just happened to be this."Peter sighed after pulling himself straight, finally sure that Chris was telling the truth. "No matter which world you're from, you're too honorable for your own good."

No longer on alert, Peter stood up and pulled Chris up. But before Peter could untie him the bedroom door suddenly busted open to relieve a wide eyed Stiles, who let out a loud shriek before covering his eyes.

"Dude! Why are you naked?!"

"Because it's date night and I just had several rounds of steaming hot..."

"That was rhetorical question!!" Stiles cut in before he got a mental image of Peter having sex stuck in his head.

"It's not my fault that you barged in without knocking. Besides, I've made it clear to not bother me on date night unless there was an emergency."

"I'm certain that my dad and Scott's mom suddenly been replaced counts as an emergency! "

Before they could continue with their banter, Chris whistled to get their attention, exhausted from the chain of events. 

"If you two are done I would like my hands untied and for crying out loud Hale, put on some clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a sex scene before so this will have to do for now.


End file.
